Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla
Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla is the upcoming 114th episode of Death Battle featuring the Dragonzord from the Power Rangers series and Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla series in a battle between giant reptilian mechs. Tommy Oliver will be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie and Akane Yashiro will be voiced by Hitomi Farrell. Description Two legendary dragon mechs finally square off in this fight to the death! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dragonzord Boomstick: After being stuck in a garbage can for 10,000 years, the evil Rita Repulsa was understandably pretty pissed. So, she decided to destroy the world. Hey, I'd be mad too, but that's a hell of a hot take. Wiz: And so Earth's guardian, Zordon, put a plan into motion: five heroic teenagers would defend the planet with their Dinozords. They were the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Boomstick: You'd think a bunch of kids in spandex would have a tough time fighting an ancient witch, but they got used to taking out her weekly monsters pretty quick, like a normal nine to five, just with giant robots. Wiz: But Rita had a plan. If her creatures could not defeat the heroes, she would create her own Ranger. Boomstick: The Green Ranger, along with his robo-reptile, the Dragonzord. (Green Ranger plays his dragon flute, summoning it) Wiz: At 90 meters tall and nearly 200 tons, the Dragonzord proved a match for the other rangers, even their Megazord. Boomstick: Dragonzord's got a heavy-duty arsenal, like finger missiles! It's like flicking the gunk from under your nails at people, but it explodes! Wiz: Why do you have gunk under your fingers? Boomstick: To flick at people, duh! That fin isn't just a cool headpiece, it shoots energy waves! And if D-Zord feels like stompin' around, watch out for literally shocking earthquakes. Wiz: Despite such long-range weaponry, the Dragonzord seems best suited to fighting up close with its strong grappling arms and highly flexible drill tail. This drill is so impressive, it cut through a cocoon prison even the supposedly superior Megazord couldn't escape. Boomstick: Yeah, that thing's five Zords in one, guess teamwork doesn't always make the dream work. Wiz: The Dragonzord's pilot has even bested the other rangers in combat on his own. Luckily, they helped him break free from Rita's control, and he eagerly joined their fight against the forces of evil. This is Tommy Oliver. Mechagodzilla Wiz: The year was 1954, less than a decade after Japan was bombarded with the first atomic weapons. The nuclear age had begun. Boomstick: But one of these atomic weapons woke something up, Godzilla! This ginormous radioactive kaiju decimated Japan, things looked pretty bad, until a scientist deployed a bomb strong enough to kill the monster, the Oxygen Destroyer, which does exactly what it says on the tin. Wiz: Right, Doctor Seriziwa's bomb could specifically target and destroy oxygen molecules, liquifying most living tissue. This weapon was so dangerous, Seraziwa feared its very existence threatened the entire human race. Boomstick: So he went down martyr-style, takin' out Godzilla and all knowledge of his weird bomb, all that remained was Godzilla's bones. Wiz: Probably for the best, still, a weapon like that might've come in handy when, a few decades later, another Godzilla showed up. Boomstick: Surprise, b*tches! RAWR! Wiz: Turns out, Japan had been a target of many different types of kaiju for years, and had developed an Anti-Monster Defense Force to combat them. Boomstick: Unfortunately, their super-powerful maser cannons barely even scratched this new Godzilla. Ah, just look at him, he doesn't even care. Wiz: Like the Oxygen Destroyer before, Japan needed a new weapon to combat Godzilla. They gathered their foremost experts in the fields of robotics, microwaves, low-temperature physics, and someone whose work can only be described as cyber necromancy. Together, these leading scientists developed a revolutionary weapon like nothing before it. Boomstick: Mechagodzilla! Wiz: Sure, technically this isn't the first Mechagodzilla we've seen, but it's certainly the deadliest and the most unique. So much so, it was given its own distinct name, Kiryu. A combination of kanji meaning "machine" and "dragon". Boomstick: "Kiryu"? Sounds lame, I'll stick with "Mechagodzilla", thank you. Standing sixty meters tall and weighing forty thousand tons with full gear, this badass cyber monster is loaded with all sorts of weapons, rocket launchers, rail cannons, grappling wires, spinning drill hands, a batting ram jetpack, and even retractable Assassin's Creed blades with an extra zap, and just like Zilla himself, MechaG fires laser beams from his mouth, this twin maser cannon is twice as powerful as the maser guns that successfully killed other non-Godzilla giant monsters. Wiz: Kiryu is certainly skilled in melee combat and is surprisingly athletic for its size. Boomstick: Look at it go! Wiz: However, with its enormous arsenal, it is far better suited to long-range strikes, like with its ultimate weapon, the Absolute Zero Cannon. Boomstick: Damn! So, it's like a super ice beam? Wiz: As the name suggests, it unequivently brings its target's temperature to absolute zero, or zero degrees kelvin, but this beam isn't just for freezing its target, it's literally destroying all of its existing energy at once, a practically impossible feat of physics. This results in crushing the entire target from within at an atomic level. Boomstick: Oh my god... zilla! Wiz: Uh, speaking of which, Kiryu is actually built around the skeletal remains of the original Godzilla, giving him all the size and strength of the King of the Monsters. Death Battle (*Cues: Draconic Robotics - Therewolf Media*) Results Boomstick: I'm just glad they didn't let the fight "Drag-on". Wiz: The winner is Kiryu. Boomstick: Mechagodzilla. Original Track The track of this fight is "Draconic Robotics" by Therewolf Media. It is an electric guitar rock piece in the vein of music commonly featured in kaiju and tokusatsu series. The track features guitar riffs reminiscent of the classic Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers theme and the Green Ranger’s theme from the aforementioned series. The track's title is in reference to the fact that both combatants are mechanical robots designed for combat, with both taking the form of reptiles and classical depictions of dragons. The image cover shows the Dragonzord Power Coin emblem frozen with a crack forming through, presumably in reference to Mechagodzilla's Absolute Zero Cannon, while Mechagodzilla’s shoulder cannons emerge from behind, emanating a cold aura that envelops the Power Coin. Trivia *The connections between the Dragonzord and Mechagodzilla are that they are both dragon mechs with human pilots (Tommy Oliver and Akane Yashiro, respectively) and were created in order to take down and destroy giant hostile monsters. Furthermore, both have a history of going berserk or becoming hostile. *This is the fourth Death Battle that was originally a Community Death Battle, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma and Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *This is the 17th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This is the 15th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This episode will be released on YouTube on Jason David Frank's birthday, the actor known for playing Tommy Oliver. *This is the first Death Battle episode to feature proper voice acting (as opposed to sound clips) in a language other than English. Specifically, Akane speaks Japanese in the fight. *This is the fourth Death Battle episode to feature giant robots after Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Power Rangers VS Voltron and Optimus Prime VS Gundam. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors